When I Was Young
by Wolfe-kun
Summary: A look at a possible life of Princess Peach Toadstool.


  
  
---------------------  
When I Was Young  
By Wolfe  
---------------------  
  
Dear Diary  
  
When I was a young girl, I lived a wonderful life. Everything was wonderful to me, every smell, taste, texture. I wanted to be everywhere at once. Everyone always smiles when that particular time is brought up.  
  
I think it might have been four... Maybe five, I really have no idea. What? Oh yes... I was a very young age when I was called 'princess' for the first time. I'd smiled, and asked what that meant. Mum had only sighed and shook her head at my ignorance. Mum isn't her full name, it's a short-name, because no-one can remember her full name.  
  
Mum is one of my attendants. When I was young, she was years older than me, almost two decades, yet we were similar sizes. I'd never been puzzled, I knew that was how it went. I did, however, curse my size years later when I was completely devoid of playmates, almost. All of the children my own age were half my size, and very fragile. I had a lonely childhood.  
  
When I was seven years of age, I started being taught in the ways of being a princess. The first 'princess lesson' (As I dub them) I learned was from Mum - It was to never interrupt a man when he was speaking, and to avoid interrupting women. I didn't like the way this was phrased, but I may not have been as sharp as I could have been because I didn't realise what exactly made me feel uneasy about it. It wasn't until a few years later what it was. The clever phrasing, to never interrupt a man and only avoid interrupting a woman was quite lost on me.  
  
Until I figured it out, along with plenty of other examples. I realised that women weren't treated with the same respect as men. When I was thirteen, I'd finally swallowed the concept... And hated it. Everything screamed unfairness, now that I had eyes to notice it with. And I also noticed that my father (Who I loved, and still love, very much) wasn't going to do anything about it. And whenever I breached the subject with anyone, all I would get would be, 'Shh, Majesty, don't worry your pretty head...'. I didn't want to be shushed, I wanted to be heard...  
  
By fifteen, I was starting to conform to the princess idea. I realised that, if I wanted to do anything about women, I would have a better chance if I were a good princess, or queen. I attended all of the fashion, cooking, political and fact classes, learning bit by bit. By the time I was seventeen, I had a thirst for knowledge, and started to wander the kingdom. That is where I met Bowser.  
  
I saw him for the very first time, that day in early summer that I went walking out in my kingdom. That was before the time of those horrible goomba's and koopa's.I had been a walking, in a field, when I saw him. He was hurt, bleeding and stumbling towards a well that I knew was empty. His appearance didn't frighten me, I'd seen worse ambassador's from other kingdoms. By the time I'd reached him, he'd collapsed.  
  
I may not be the strongest woman in the world, but I somehow managed to pull him to another well close by, and started to dress his wounds. I always had a small kit of medic supplies, in case of emergency, but I hadn't anticipated such a case. He was scratched up everywhere, and losing blood fast. I almost emptied my kit to cover his wounds, which I never learned the reasons for. I sat with him for a whole day, until he woke up. As the time I was washing his face, seeing as he was quite dirty, and I was worried about infection. I saw his eyes fluttered, and I moved my cloth away...  
  
His eyes are something I'll never forget, because I've never seen that look in his eyes again. The bitterness, the anger... It was gone. It was just, for few seconds, a pure thanks. After that, he blinked and grumbled. He soon learned that I had no intentions of staying, that I'd only stopped with him to save his life. As I left, the horrid creature demanded my name and rank, and I answered him. Oh, why did I do such a thing?  
  
That was when the kidnapping started. The first time, I guess, he thought it was the only way to get my attention. Again and again, I escaped from his clutches... Until Mario came. Then everything changed.  
  
Bowser became vicious. He stopped caring, after that, I think. He took every chance to take me, he brutalized the villagers and places in my kingdom, he no longer treated mew with any sort of respect when he kidnapped me. He became a hateful breast. Now it wasn't to get me, but to get him.  
  
Why Bowser hated Mario so, I'll never understand. Was it because he'd saved me, because he was a rival for my attentions? Was there some deep enmity he had for him? I, to this very day, don't known what connection the two shared that caused this. All I know was that the two hated eachother. For Mario did reciprocate Bowser's hate, maybe twofold, tenfold... Mario had a tendacy to be bitter when Bowser was mentioned, he was more violent, it seemed. He became, almost literally, a different person.  
  
Luigi had no such hate for Bowser. Luigi, though, i found to be much of an absent soul. Except, it seemed, whenever the princess of Sarasaland came to negotiate peace at the castle. The two had a chance meeting there, and I noticed a spark. There was a familiarity there... Had they met before? Mario had mentioned something in Sarasaland in passing...  
  
Now, though, I know better. I'm older (a bit), wiser (a lot), and probably better for my experiences. I'm also... Oh no, another wall's been smashed. Bowser's here again. I'll write more when I get back. See you!  
  
-Ending- 


End file.
